I can almost see you
by aphbirdie
Summary: Pokemon AU. Bosa City, the harmony that brings together the land and the sea, is universally loved. The air is salty and refreshing, and the locals open up their stands in the market to greets unfamiliar faces and share stories. Lovino Vargas thinks its full of shit.


For reference:

Abel- APH Netherlands

Charlotte- APH Belgium

.

Bosa City, the harmony that brought together the land and the sea, is buzzing with activity. With it's brightly painted buildings that reflect the sparkling sea like a moving mural, the ocean brings in a cool breeze that comes as a kind relief to the Trainers and Travelers who fill the streets under the summer sun. By early afternoon, the City is already filled with music, and the melodies make it seem like even the wind is dancing to the sound, moving between the wildflowers that grow in patches of amber and light blues. The air is salty and refreshing, and the locals open up their stands in the market to greets unfamiliar faces and share stories.

As Lovino Vargas walks to work, he thinks the city is full of shit.

The painted buildings, the sparkling sea, the bright, white smiles he can't go a single day without running into; he couldn't care for any of it. When Lovino walks the familiar dirt paths, he keeps his eyes narrowed and head ducked low. At his shoulder Fina, his Murkrow, squawks at strangers, keeping them away. He hates every word that praises the city, every lick of fame that comes with the festivals. But what's even worse is what comes from his own family.

Lovino can't help but think that his grandfather, Professor Roma Vargas, is unofficially counted as a tourist attraction, what with how many people flock to his research building. Even his brother, Feliciano, draws in crowds of his own when he goes out to the city square to play his guitar and sing to the people. Lovino has tried to tell his brother that they should leave and see the rest of what the Region can offer, that their grandfather will continue to treat them as children who need to be sheltered if they don't, but Feliciano never listens. He says he _loves_ this City, he asks why him and his brother would ever need to leave, and his grandfather would always tell Lovino that his heart would break if his beloved grandchildren left him alone.

Lovino knows that's why his grandfather contacted Abel, the owner of Bosa City's Poké Mart, and convinced him to give his grandson a summer job.

"It'll be good for you to socialize more, Lovino!" his grandfather had told him, clapping Lovino on the back. Lovino only wanted to scream. "Feli has so many friends because he actually goes out. You should learn from that!" He knew it was just another way for his grandfather to keep him caged, but when Roma had looked at him with pleading eyes, he couldn't say no.

Every day, Lovino walks past the same sign. _Bosa City: Where the place and the ocean sing!_

Lovino sneers at it, cursing under his breath, and hurries until he is inside the Poké Mart. When the doors slide closed behind him, Bosa City is momentarily muted, and although Lovino hates his job, it gives him small relief.

.

At his feet, Adalina pokes out from a cardboard box and holds a Tamata Berry in her paws. The Furret lets out a trill to catch Lovino's attention, elongating her slim body to reach toward him, insistent. Lovino looks down and frowns, snatching the Berry from her and placing it on display. Her small face looks proud and she dives back into the box to grab another. When Elizabeta told Lovino that his Pokémon could help him work so long as they weren't destructive, they had released themselves immediately from their Pokéballs at his belt. They were unrelenting in their excitement to help, and Lovino could do nothing but cave.

Behind him his Tropius, Elmo, carried the heavier boxes on his back toward Lovino. Out of the three, only Fina decides not to work, nestled contently on his shoulder. Her only contribution to the team was to squawk in Lovino's ear if she thought he was being particularly lazy, and Lovino was convinced he would go prematurely deaf because of her.

"Yes, Adalina, I know," Lovino growled when he felt her prod at his ankle. "Fuck, one second." At the same time Elmo butted Lovino's shoulder, the docile giant letting out a greeting. "Elmo, hold on-" When Lovino turned to him, Adalina let out another trill, trying to get his attention back. Elmo nuzzled his cheek absently. Fina let out a cry.

"Stop smothering me!" Lovino fumed, swatting away his Tropius and glaring between the three of them. They looked at him innocently; all except Fina, who just looked pleased with herself. Brushing his hair out of his face irritatingly, Lovino threw his hands up in the air. "I don't get any work done with you three here, I swear." At his shout, Adalina curled into a ball dejectedly, making a sad sound. Elmo turned his head toward his body as if trying to hide in his shame. The mood was suddenly somber, and Lovino instantly felt bad.

"Just hand me another Berry," he mumbled at last, looking around quickly before bending down and scratching the Furret behind her ears. Adalina beamed and leaned into the touch, nearly purring. "I'm on the clock, so hurry it up." Snapping out of her haze, Adalina nodded and burrowed back into the mound of Berries. Lovino thought with a frown that was too fond that she was probably bruising a few along the way. Elmo shifted his weight timidly, letting out a cautious, hopeful drawl at Lovino's temperament change. Lovino bit his lip and turned around, running a hand down the Tropius's neck in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

"It's fine, Elmo, relax." The confirmation was all Elmo needed, instantly perking up and leaning into Lovino's touch, causing him to let out an agonized breath as all of Elmo's weight pressed against him. "Shit, Elmo, get the fuck off, yes I love you too- Now take those boxes to the other stand, those are Razz Berries." Lovino lazily pointed in a general direction. "I'll get to them… eventually."

As Elmo lumbered off, Lovino turned back to the Berry display and only stared at the growing stack, the one in his hand weighing down like a rock. The sudden urge to throw that Tamato Berry was overwhelming, and Lovino felt the usual pit settle in his stomach. Outside, beyond the windows, the streets were calling out in invitation, warm and bright and intoxicating. Lovino barely noticed. He wanted to claw at his throat and run, away from this stupid job and stupid town, away from everything that was suffocating him and giving life to everyone else. But he was stuck, and Lovino knew bitterly that he could never leave on his own. When his hand felt wet and sticky, Lovino looked down and realised he had squashed the Tamato Berry in his hand. "Fucking perfect." His face burned with embarrassment and frustration, wiping his hand clean on his smock as Adalina licked up the juices that dripped on the floor.

 _Ding!_

The gentle sound above the Poké Mart doors signaled the arrival of a new customer. When the doors opened, the summer warmth rushed inside and Lovino nearly choked on it. The heat was smouldering, rolling in the air like thick waves, overpowering everything. Lovino had lived in this City his entire life, had grown up with the summer already in his bones. This was foreign, and whatever had come in through those doors caused it. Curiosity got the better of Lovino and before he could stop himself, he turned his head and searched for the source.

He didn't know what made him gasp first. The giant, majestic Arcanine dominating the entrance, or the man standing in front of her.

Lovino thought with a jolt, _oh fuck no he's hot_. He's looking around the Poké Mart looking rather lost but strangely inquisitive. His wide eyes hungrily soaked up everything in his sight, as if these bland walls were something more like a treasure. His olive skin and dark hair are illuminated by the sunshine behind him, wrapping him in a glow. Standing there alone, he breaks out into the most sincere smile Lovino has ever seen. Even from here, his cheerful green eyes put the fields of Bosa City to shame. Lovino tells himself that it was the heat radiating off of the Arcanine that made his head feel a little dizzy. He watches the man turn to the Arcanine, watches his lips move as he says something to her, watches how he _laughs_ and how his whole body moves with the sound, watches as he turns his eyes travel over to the spot where Lovino is standing-

"No," Lovino whispers to himself, horrified. The stranger was looking at him, he was walking toward him. He turned around, desperately trying to make himself look busy. On his shoulder, Fina continued to stare at the advancing pair, and Lovino felt his blood boil when she made a sound that suspiciously like a laugh. "No, no, no, shit, no, go away, don't talk to me-"

Lovino almost chokes on his tongue when he hears the voice behind him. "Hello, I was wondering if you could help us?" The voice was so deep, so rich, that it made Lovino's eyes close at the sound. He remembers the Tamato Berry stain smeared across his smock, the bags under his eyes, and wants to disappear. He figures that if he just never turned around the man would eventually walk away and Lovino would not have to speak a word. Instead, he swears loudly in his head, opens his eyes, and turns around.

The man is overwhelming attractive up close, and the mantra of _oh god he's so hot, what the fuck, he's so hot_ , repeats in his head before he processes the singed clothes, the streaks of soot in his cheeks, and a tiny flame in his hair. The Arcanine, who stands towering over Lovino, has scratches along her chest, her open mouth panting in exhaustion and the air becomes distorted by the heat coming out. Lovino is startled by the realization.

Lovino tries to think of what he learned in training. _'Welcome to the Pok_ é _Mart, how can I help you?' 'Bosa City is here to aide you with all that you need!'_

Instead he said incredulously, eyeing the man up and down, "What happened to you?"

The man lets out a laugh that causes Lovino's stomach to oddly flip, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He glanced away. "Oh, it's sort of a funny story! Imelda here-" he gestures to the Arcanine, who puffed out her chest proudly, "-gets a little too excited during battles. It's not really her fault, she just loves the rush of it all, and that causes her to lose control of her Flamethrower."

Lovino crossed his arms over his chest. "'Lost control'? You can't control your own Pokémon?"

The man laughs as if Lovino has said the funniest thing in the Region. "Being a Trainer isn't just about that! It's about the adventure, the bonding, the experience! She may cost me a fortune on new clothes, but I wouldn't have any other partner." Imelda lets out a deep, joyous back, and the stranger turns and scratches under her chin. Lovino thinks the sight is disgustingly charming.

"Well," Lovino practically spits, feeling the familiar, aching rise of jealousy, "If I don't know anything about being a Trainer, find someone else to help you." He stands there, waiting for the stranger to stop smiling and yell in his face, asking to contact his manager, _something_. Instead he's met with a bewildered, but slightly amused smile.

"What's your name?" Lovino thinks the question is odd in the situation, and it takes him a moment to collect himself before responding.

"Lovino. Lovino Vargas, but why's it important to you?"

"Well, Lovino-" Lovino hates how he likes the sound of his name spoken in that foreign accent "-my name is Antonio, and as you can see, I'm in a rather embarrassing situation. I don't think knowing anything about being a Trainer is important here since you're the expert on how to help me. Will you?"

This man- _Antonio_ \- spoke constantly as if he were laughing and looked at Lovino with trusting, too cheerful eyes. But what made Lovino's face flush was not the bright green eyes looking into his, but the admiration so readily thrown at him.

Hesitantly, Lovino lowered his arms and felt himself nod. Adalina was running excited circles around his feet which caused Antonio's smile to widen. "Fine, alright, I'll help you. What do you ne-" His voice was drowned by the sound of Fina letting out a loud squawk, his ear ringing painfully. Humiliation made his neck burn, and Lovino swatted at his Murkrow. "Fina, will you shut the fuck up?"

"Fina? Is that her name?" Antonio's voice is gentle, amused. "I like her, she's got character. And what about the little one?"

"Please, don't encourage her. Oh." Lovino looks down at his feet and instinctively, his eyes soften. "That's Adalina." Antonio crouches down and reaches out a hand. It only take the Furret a moment to sniff the outstretched fingers before she butts her head into Antonio's palm.

"She's lovely!" Antonio laughs, and Lovino can't help but wonder at the sight of his beloved companion with this strange, beautiful man. Once Antonio goes to stand, Lovino gathers himself again, and returns to his customary glare.

"Anyway, you need help, right? Let's just get on with it. What do you need?"

Antonio taps his finger with his chin. "Burn heals. Definitely. I also need to restock on some potions and revives." He pauses to look down at himself. "Probably some new clothes."

"I can help you with the first two. You'll have to go to the boutique down the street for the rest." Lovino inclined his head toward Imelda, unable to meet her piercing gaze. "What about her? Won't she need something?"

Imelda let out a deep bark, tongue rolling out of her mouth. She danced on her paws, looking between Antonio and Lovino excitedly. Antonio put his hand on her shoulder, immediately calming the Pokémon. "She'll be okay, she's a tough one. I'll just pick up some treats for her instead."

"I didn't ask for all of that." Lovino rolls his eyes and looks down at Adalina, pointing a stern finger at her. "You, don't move and keep doing your job. If that asshole Abel comes by, just point to the bathroom or something. You." Lovino turned his finger to Antonio, who beamed. He rolled his eyes. "And you, you come with me. I don't have all day."

"After you," Antonio said, and felt his eyes go wide when the bastard _winked_. Lovino turned on his heel and stalked off, not waiting for Antonio to catch up with him. He would make this whole ordeal quick, planned on not saying a word that wasn't necessary, but when Antonio matched his strides he begins speaking.

"So, do you live in Bosa City? I envy you, this city is beautiful." Lovino groans and thinks about what it would be like if he smashed his head against the nearest wall. Antonio doesn't seem to notice his frustration, that ever present smile still on his face. "I only just got here and I don't want to leave."

"Of course I live here, I'm working right now, that should be obvious." Lovino stares straight ahead, his jaw clenching. He feels hot breath against his neck and against his will, shivers. He still hasn't been able to stare at Imelda for too long. This, Antonio notices.

"You don't have to be afraid of her," Antonio says. Lovino walks fast. "She's very sweet and means no trouble."

"I'm not fucking afraid!" He turns his head a fraction to glance at Imelda. She's distracted, darting from side to side to sniff at the shelves. "You should put her in her Pokéball or something, she's going to knock something down."

"Ah, she doesn't really like that. She much prefers to stretch her legs. We're new to town so even if I tried, she'd release herself just so should could smell everything new." Antonio clicks his fingers to draw her wandering attention back to him, and she trots over to catch up.

"Just keep an eye on her," Lovino said slowly, apprehensively taking a step away her. He didn't notice when Antonio also took a step to compensate for the new gap.

Lovino stopped when they reached an aisle, gesturing with his hand lazily. "Burn heals are down that way."

"Perfect, I'll only be a moment." Antonio whistled softly as he walked, Imelda trailing after him. Lovino watched as they looked over the selection, Antonio smiling and talking to her about what brand they should try and if they would work on him. The Arcanine responded enthusiastically, letting out low barks and giving Antonio the occasional lick. He thought that they made a beautiful pair.

"Lovino!" Startled from his thoughts, he scowled when Antonio waved his hand, motioning for him to come closer. Fina nipped at Lovino's ear when he didn't move, and reluctantly joined Antonio.

"What?" Lovino was irritated and flustered, but he hoped Antonio only heard the first in his voice. "What do you recommend? I'm not sure which one to pick with all these choices."

Lovino looked over the choices. He grabbed the first one he saw. "Here, this should be fine. Can we move on?" Antonio chuckled again, moving his hair out of his face.

"Thank you for your help, Lovino! This should work just fine. And the potions?"

Lovino jerked his head to the right. "Next aisle over." When Antonio just blinked at Lovino, not moving, he sighed loudly and turned around. "Oh fine, fucking follow me."

When Antonio is standing in front of the potions section, Lovino tries to covertly eye the six Pokéballs at his belt. Antonio notices.

"I can show you them later, if you'd like." His voice is open and inviting, and it makes Lovino turn his face away as if to hide.  
"I don't care. What are you in town for, anyway?" He realizes too late that it's a dumb question, his emotions overwhelming him. He has the sudden urge to storm off, but Antonio is speaking already.

"I'm here to battle Gym Leader Elizabeta! I'm going to take a few days to rest and practice first. I want to see the town as well, and maybe even see Professor Vargas-" Lovino can practically see the moment Antonio made the connection in his green eyes. "Wait, are you related to the Professor?"

Lovino nods wordlessly, growing steadily defensive as he prepares himself for the onslaught of questions people throw at him when they learn that the famous Professor Vargas is his grandfather. He waits for it, but all Antonio does is hum appreciatively and turn back to the potions. "Now that I think of it, you two do look alike. Anyway, what do you suggest here? Benito is kind of sensitive, so preferably something that isn't too harsh. Lovino?"

Fina has to yap into his ear to bring him back into awareness. Lovino feels stunned but for entirely different reasons than he's used to. He glances around the selection, and picks a brand that suits Antonio's needs.

"This should work." He hands the box over to Antonio and their fingers brush against one another briefly. Lovino snatches his hand back as if he had been burned, face flushing.

"Is that all?" His voice comes out rigid, trying to look anywhere but Antonio's eyes. He can feel them looking at his face, and he wants to hide again.

"Yes, thank you so much again, Lovino. You helped me so much, I would have been lost in here. This Poké Mart is giant!" He smiles gently at Lovino, who finally manages to meet his eyes. Lovino shrugs one shoulder, which causes Fina to readjust.

"Whatever. I need to go back to work." As Lovino turned to leave, he felt a hesitant hand at his elbow. He freezes.

"It was lovely meeting you, Lovino." Antonio's smiles at him and his voice is suddenly too sincere. Lovino doesn't say a word, just stares, and Antonio continues. "I hope I can run into you again soon! Maybe you could show me around town sometime?"

There is a fluttering of uncertainty inside of him, and Lovino hates the feeling. His neck feels hot as he yanks his arm away. "Find someone who gives a damn about this city," he says stiffly, turning away fully. At his shoulder, Fina makes a disapproving noise.

Lovino can hear Antonio's pleasant laughter as he turns the corner. "Goodbye, Lovino!"

.

Lovino returns to find a stunning blonde holding Adalina, who tries to swat at the bow resting on the woman's neck. When she finally notices Lovino, she waves, and Lovino eyes her warily.

"My brother told me you were with a guy," is the first thing she says. "Tell me everything."

"Abel is an idiot, what's he following me around for? He's the owner, for fucks sake." When Charlotte doesn't even flinch, Lovino groans. "Seriously, I'm not in the mood, Charlotte, go away." He reaches out and snatches Adalina from her grip while he complains. Charlotte laughs and crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Not until you tell me who it was that you were helping." Below, her Gourgeist, Seppe, buts his head solemly against her knee. Lovino never understand how his bubbly friend could have a Pokémon that constantly looked so melancholy. She lets one hand fall to brush across Seppe's head. "You seemed to be having fun."

Lovino snorted. "Stop being so fucking nosy, I was just working." Adalina looks up at him and cocked her small head, giving away his blatant lie.

"Lovi, you never really work," she cooes teasingly. "You've already given yourself away. Now, what was his name? Did he ask you out?"

"No! He was just some stupid Trainer who apparently couldn't find his way around a fucking Pokémart." Fina gives him a shriveling look and starts screeching, flapping her wings in annoyance. "Fina, calm the fuck down! Stop!"

"See, even Fina knows I'm right!" Charlotte's took a step closer and leaned closer to Lovino, studying his face. Lovino shot her a glare and took a step back, feeling oddly exposed. "You think he's hot, right?"

Lovino wants to agree with her, but instead shouts, "No! Of course I don't, I don't like him at all! Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"No, I'm on my break. I thought I'd be nice and come visit my best friend, but you're starting to make me regret that." She smiles ruefully, and Lovino takes another step back, on guard. "Seriously, tell me about him."

"Damnit, Charlotte, no, stop asking!" In the distance, Elmo lifted his head and called out lowly. "You're making Elmo worried, he's gonna be so annoying all night now!"

"I'll stop once you actually tell me!" Adalina squirmed out of Lovino's grip as soon as he started running, Charlotte chasing after him. "Please, Lovi?"

"No! It doesn't matter, he doesn't matter, especially those green eyes and face-" Lovino's face fell at Charlotte's satisfied smirk, and he bolted toward the break room, Adalina chasing after him. "Fuck you, Charlotte!"

"I don't think I'm the person you want to do that too!" Her voice was practically singing, and as soon as Lovino slammed the door he leaned against in heavily, face in his hands. Fina nipped at his ear, annoyed at all the motion, but Lovino barely noticed at all. Adalina looked up at him, chirping in concern.

For once in his life, Lovino couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
